


sink into the floor

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Cock Slut, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Doflamingo hums in delight, “I believe every word he says.”There’s a lull in the atmosphere, and Law ignores it, ignores the fact that the transitioning music hasn’t started playing or that the cameraman clearly has said nothing about the next scene getting started. Doflamingo has casually been spitting out praises, and Law has been more than affected by it ever since their first meeting- he’s now reached his limit.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	sink into the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Me, trying to hurry up and post this before work sksvdkd  
> Despite my sudden writers block, I had fun writing this. I, obviously, have no idea how the porn industry works, but let's pretend that my vast knowledge on watching porn is enough to suffice. Other than that, I truly hope you enjoy!! And I'm absolutely sorry for any typos (and if I missed any tags)!!

Unamused eyes stare into Law’s, and he refrains from being the first to glance away. It’s not often Law has a complaint in his occupation, actually, he _never_ complains because there’s no point to it. Law having a problem might not seem troublesome, but he can see the cogs in Crocodile’s mind working, figuring out a way to resolve this knowing Law is one of his best people. 

“Really,” Law adds quite casually, “it’s not as if the problem is _you_ , how would you know if a certain man is inept.” 

Crocodile’s eyebrow twitches, cigar jostling because of how he frowns. Law taps away at his desk, unbothered the least bit. 

“Surely there are more stars out there that could give me what I want. The last time I was even fucked properly was by, ah, what’s his name,” Law swishes his free hand in the air before snapping his fingers in remembrance, “Zoro, that was his name.” 

Law still shivers thinking about the way he fucked him. 

“That was four months ago Croc.” 

“You seem to have a lot to complain about,” Crocodile grunts, tapping ash away on the tray in front of him, “is there anything else you want to say princess? I have someone else coming in soon and I would very much not want for _him_ to hear about one of his fellow coworkers not getting fucked properly.” 

Law huffs in annoyance. 

“I could give a shit about that,” Law bites, “I’m one of your top stars, I’m tired of having to settle for the amateurs.” 

Crocodile’s lip raises in something akin to amusement, and Law wonders if the snarky tone he uses is what got him in this predicament. Law quickly became a rising star here at Alabasta Industries, viewers flocking because of his natural sluttiness. The fame didn’t quite get to his head, more so he became greedy, but Crocodile gave into him so easily. 

Maybe it’s because of the years he’s worked here, somewhere in between Crocodile never biting his tongue, and Law getting comfortable around his boss, that’s what led to this point right here. 

“What do you say about topping?” Crocodile muses, and Law knows the asshole is doing this on purpose now. 

“Just one.” 

It’s not a plea, but goddamnit is Law getting desperate over the less than average sized cocks he’s been taking. The rookies who act as if they’re too afraid to touch Law, to scratch him up and choke him. If Law has to be boned sweetly under camera lights one more time he just might quit and work at a more honest job. 

“I just need one big dick.” Law sits back in the chair, crossing his legs, “oh I don’t care who from, but I _need_ it.” 

“I’m sure you have a flock of men outside of here waiting to fuck you,” Crocodile says professionally, “just make sure you’re safe and well protected-” 

“That’s not the same.” Law spits. 

Crocodile resumes smoking on his cigar, eyes glittering, and Law clenches his teeth. Crocodile, as much of a bastard as he is, is an amazing boss. He looks over each and every single one of his pornstars with great care, making sure they’re not uncomfortable, keeping his office open to talk anytime. Whether it’s something mundane or something that they want to try. 

Which is why Law knows what Crocodile is doing. Crocodile _knows_ Law craves to be in the spotlight, have people watching him get wrecked and getting off to it. Sure Law could find someone outside of work, but that’s no fun at all. Law likes being with people just as sexually open as he is, the experience they hold. Law is a sucker for it. 

“My, what a bratty little tone.” Crocodile lilts, blowing smoke into the air, “say please and I just might find someone to your liking.” 

That only means Crocodile already has someone in mind. Law’s eyes light up, grinning as he rises from the chair, palms flat on Crocodile’s desk. 

“Please Croccy,” Law breathes airily, “please find me a man with a big dick.” 

Law shamelessly lets his eyes travel down Crocodile’s shirt, below the desk. Law knows what he’s hiding, before he ever became an owner in the porn industry, Crocodile was a _very_ well known pornstar. Big dick and muscular, as sadistic as he was nonchalant, just how Law likes them. 

“Or you could always save us both the trouble,” Law purrs, something dangerous flashing in Crocodile’s eyes, “I wouldn’t mind y-” 

Law’s sentence is stopped short by the office door being thrown open. 

“You’re early.” Crocodile grunts to whoever is behind Law. 

“I had time.” 

Law’s nails curl over the desk at that playful tone, all rugged and deep, scratching up something in the pit of his stomach. Law glances over his shoulder and his mouth goes dry. 

“What a pleasant surprise.” 

Law watches those lips spell out the words, long legs eating up the distance between the door and Crocodile’s desk and Law turns. Law is well acquainted with this man, not because they ever worked together in the past, this is actually Law’s first time meeting him in person. Law only knows him because he’s gotten off to damn near all of his videos. The _heavenly demon_ , it’s a fitting name for a man like Donquixote Doflamingo. 

“Croco you didn’t tell me we’d have such a star joining us in our meeting.” Doflamingo purrs, easily sweeping Law’s hand up, “I thought you to be gorgeous on screen,” a kiss planted on top of Law’s hand, “but it seems as if you defy all odds.” 

Doflamingo’s thumb caresses Law’s knuckles before releasing his hold, and Law flushes, lips parting as he stares up at him. Praise from a man of his stature shouldn’t go to his head, but Law is putty. 

“He was just about to leave.” Crocodile points out and Doflamingo tuts softly, dragging a hand around Law’s waist. 

“Surely he wouldn’t mind being included on the fun.” 

Law’s eyes dilate, wanting to chase the desire dripping off Doflamingo’s lips. Law feels utterly small when he’s pressed against Doflamingo, barely stopping at his pecs, shivering at the strength in his hand, fingertips curling over his skin. 

“I wouldn’t m-” 

“He has somewhere to be, don’t you Law?” 

That’s not a lie, Law actually does need to leave, but it’s not dealing with anything important. Those two wouldn’t mind waiting on him. If they were placed in the same position, they wouldn’t hesitate to make Law wait. 

“What a shame,” Doflamingo murmurs before Law can even form a reply, the heat of his touch gone, “I hope we’ll meet again soon.”

● 

“You’re shitting me.” Kid deadpans, cup paused halfway to his mouth, “Doflamingo? Like _the_ Doflamingo.”

Law wasn’t aware there could have been another man named Doflamingo, but the shocked expression Kid is giving him is amusing at best. It’s not every day one catches the redhead off guard. 

“The one and only.” Law muses, twirling his straw, watching the ice clink against plastic. 

“That man is like... like-” 

“I know,” Law sighs in remembrance, “I could hardly even breathe in front of him.” 

“And he _touched_ you, ugh, what I would give to have that man fuck me.” 

“I’d like to see what he looks like with his ass in the air.” 

Law and Kid whip their heads to Killer, the blonde looking just as calm as ever, but there’s a certain heated undertone in his gaze that Law has had the pleasure of being underneath once before. 

“Yeah?” Kid hums, voice dropping, “speaking of, when are you gonna fuck me like that?” 

Killer barely spares Kid a glance, smirking as he looks to Law. 

“Anyways,” Killer replies and Kid grins widely, “do you know when you’re going to see him again?” 

Kid scoots closer to Killer, ignoring the glances from people at other tables in the coffee shop. The man is absolutely shameless, but then again all of them are. Law won’t be the one to stop Kid when he throws long blonde hair over Killer’s shoulder and lewdly licks the side of his neck out in public. 

“No idea,” Law hums, eyes intent on Kid sucking Killer’s earlobe. 

The blonde makes no move to show if he’s affected or not, still as stoic as ever. 

“Hopefully it’s soon though.” Law adds, watching a few people blush as they pass by them.

● 

_Soon_ , was a lot sooner than Law expected. If he’s being fairly honest, he expected Doflamingo to forget about him the instance Law stepped out of Crocodile’s office.

Law never expected Doflamingo would visit him on one of his sets a few weeks later- expertly timed during a break- or to greet him on his way into the building every day afterwards. Every time Doflamingo talked with him it always felt intimate, as if he had an inside view of what Law was really like, but, well, he sort of did. 

Law walks into the studio and is slightly surprised that there are no cliché beds or office settings, professionally messed up bathrooms. The standards are clearly set for Doflamingo alone, and Law doesn’t know how to quite feel about that. An unnatural amount of people surround him, about to apply a little bit of makeup, starting with brushing his hair. Law stares at himself in the mirror a little dazed. 

It was only a week ago when Crocodile had him sit next to Doflamingo and go over the details of their scene. Law pinched himself- before and after- still thinking that it wasn’t possible Law was about to get fucked by a man that had the biggest dick he’s ever had the pleasure of looking at on screen. 

It was fairly simple, the scene that is, none of the added complications like multiple partners or overused scenarios. It’s going to start out with Law and Doflamingo introducing themselves- something Crocodile said about a special. Law should have been listening when he explained it, but all Law heard was _top two actors finally together_ , and Law’s mind spaced out because of Doflamingo’s hand on his thigh. 

“That’s enough of that.” 

Law whips his head up at the sound of Doflamingo’s voice, the blonde looming over him, chiding at the makeup artists. 

“But we have to-” 

Doflamingo cuts the woman off, not saying anything, but tugging Law out of the chair with ease. 

“Can’t you see he’s already stunning,” Doflamingo drags his thumb across Law’s bottom lip, smearing gloss off his lips, “he needs none of this.” 

Law flushes up to his ears, stumbling when Doflamingo pulls him away from the others, looking down at Law with a charming smile. 

“I hope you’re not feeling overwhelmed,” Doflamingo says, pushing open a door that looks a lot like a dressing room, “I happened to be watching you, and you didn’t look interested.” 

“Ah,” Law replies lamely, glancing around, “I’m not really used to it. The makeup and whatnot.” 

Doflamingo hums before closing the door, sliding both hands over Law’s shoulders. Fuck, the way this man touches him could get him hard in an instant. 

“That’s not surprising,” Doflamingo responds, pushing Law back. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Law frowns and Doflamingo laughs lightly. 

“Just that you’re beautiful without it doll,” Doflamingo praises and Law’s knees hit the edge of a hard surface, “you’re a natural beauty. In all aspects.” 

Law’s heart jumps in his chest when big hands sweep down the front of his robe, spreading one of his legs wide so Doflamingo can settle in between them. Law tries to not rock on the table, attempts to not look as desperate as he knows he does. 

“You say that as if you’ve been watching me.” Law teases breathlessly, eyes fluttering when he’s jostled up the furniture. 

“Everybody does,” Doflamingo dips down, fingers grazing under the robe, “everyone everywhere knows so much of Trafalgar Law. You’re such a breath of fresh air in this stuffy industry.” 

Law laughs shyly, hips rocking at the soft brush of digits over his briefs. Law half expected Doflamingo to be as cold as he seemed in his videos, he wasn’t at all prepared for this softness, the way he’s teasing Law and making him want more and more. 

“I wonder-” 

Law shudders at the first press of lips against his ear, tongue quickly darting out to lick across his jewelry. 

“Has anyone ever given you what you needed?” 

The heel of Doflamingo’s hand digs harshly onto Law’s hardening cock and his back bows, hands scrambling onto Doflamingo’s robe. The blonde palms Law’s length until his head grows fuzzy, bucking his hips into the painful touch, pleasure shooting up his spine. 

“That’s it, I knew you would like it like this.” 

Just as quickly as Doflamingo’s hand was on him, it’s off in an instant. Law’s eyes flutter open, jaw slacked, already so fucking turned on. 

“I noticed it, that look in your eyes during your videos. You’re really a glutton for pain, hm doll?” 

Law nods dumbly, spreading his legs wider, hoping for more. 

“Is that why you never top?” 

If Law was in his right state of mind he would be flattered that Doflamingo’s paid so much attention to him, but the only thing he can focus on is that big dick of his soon to be filling him. Fingers grip his jaw, dragging Law’s head up and his eyes widen, gut churning. 

“Speak Law, you haven’t been fucked stupid yet, I need words.” Doflamingo warns. 

Law half wonders if he’d slap him if he kept his mouth shut for too long, but there’s more than enough time for that. 

“Y- yes.” Law licks his lips, almost chasing Doflamingo’s touch when he drags his hand away, patting the top of Law’s head. 

“Good boy, that was all I needed to know. Bend over for me.” 

Law hops off the table quick enough that his knees almost buckle, but it’s easy to shift, cheek plastered on the furniture, spreading his legs wide. Doflamingo flips the robe up and hums in appreciation, finger tracing around the jewel, latching onto it to push it in Law’s wet heat further. 

A knock on the door interrupts them and Doflamingo grunts, annoyance laced in the baritone. 

“We’ll be out in a minute.” Doflamingo says loud enough for whoever is on the other side of the door. 

“I don’t think so,” Crocodile huffs, “you’ll have more than enough time to do that out here, come on.” 

“ _No_ ,” Law whispers, rocking on Doflamingo’s fingers, plug driving in deeper, “not yet, don’t stop.” 

Heat covers over Law and he tries to not think about how Doflamingo feels towering above him, snapping his eyes closed, dick painfully hard. Lips press right under his ear, and Law moans loudly at the widest part catching on his rim. 

“Doflamingo.” Crocodile chides and Law can feel the way Doflamingo laughs along his skin, driving the toy into Law once more. 

Law twitches on the table, whining when teeth clamp down on his shoulder just as Doflamingo yanks the plug out. Oh, if only given enough time Law could have came from that, but Crocodile throws the door open, looking terribly unamused when he spots Doflamingo leaning over Law’s bent frame. 

“You, get out of here,” Crocodile reprimands to Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo sighs in defeat, raising Law up as he goes, but not before shamelessly grinding his cock against him. Law’s knees almost give out, panting harshly and holding onto the desk for leverage as Doflamingo walks away. 

“Get dressed and then come out Law. Don’t be all day about it either.” 

Law nods mindlessly, glancing around the room to see a frilly bathrobe on the dressing rack. It’s not the only garment there, but it’s the prettiest, so Law quickly shucks off the comfortable white fluffy one he was wrapped in and instead slides the pastel gown on after taking off his boxers. It barely brushes across the tops of his thighs, and Law doesn’t bother tying it since it’s sheer. Nothing would be able to hide his arousal anyways. 

Ruffles tickle Law’s sensitive skin as he walks out of the room, anticipation seeping into his core making his blood rush. All form of talking ceases, and Law pays no mind to it, doesn’t care that he’s being openly watched. The only thing on Law’s mind is Doflamingo sitting on a pretty lounge chair, lips split into a grin, clad in nothing but his briefs. 

“Next to him Law,” Crocodile says as if he knows exactly what Law was about to do, “sit _next_ to him.” 

Law pouts a little, huffing when he sits next to Doflamingo. The bright lights don’t intimidate him like they used to, Law has always been a lover of being in front of cameras though, that’s never bothered him. Neither the amount of people, Law enjoys looking at everyone’s lustful expressions, knowing they either wish they were him, or that they were the ones fucking him. 

The production team starts getting things ready, and Law’s body is attuned to everything Doflamingo says, how he moves his hands when he speaks, artificial light glinting off his sunglasses. And the way Doflamingo smells, fuck, it’s like he’s a walking bottle of Law’s favorite cologne. Heady and so damn intoxicating, Law licks his lips. 

“Okay, we’re all set up.” The cameraman finally says, and Law perks to life, suddenly much more aware of the surroundings. 

Doflamingo chuckles beside him, wrapping a hand around his waist. It feels divine, his smooth hand gliding across sheer fabric. 

“I’m sure our viewers already know,” the cameraman says in a sort of amusing voice, “but humor us on who you are.” 

“Donquixote Doflamingo.” 

Did his voice get deeper? 

“Or heavenly demon, yes?” 

Law glances to Doflamingo just in time to see his smile. 

“I suppose so.” 

“One only wonders how you got that name.” Law says before he can even stop himself. 

Doflamingo’s fingers curl into his skin and Law wants to drop to his knees right now. 

“In due time doll.” 

Law knows his cock twitches, and he wonders, faintly, if the camera is panned out for them to see the clear size difference, or if it’s just their upper bodies. 

“And your name?” 

“Law.” He says it clipped, rushed, much more enamored with the way Doflamingo will look pinning him down. 

“ _Cut_.” Crocodile huffs, “at least wait until the damn scene you two. Look at the _camera_.” 

Crocodile’s exasperation shouldn’t amuse Law, but it does. With a bit of reluctance, he glances away from Doflamingo. Doflamingo makes no move to stop holding Law. 

“What are your talents Law?” 

Law smirks a bit cocky. 

“Sucking dick,” Law purrs, batting his eyelashes coyly, “and taking it just as well.” 

The cameraman laughs a little, looking to Doflamingo before his gaze strays back to Law. 

“Doflamingo has quite the expertise, do you have any worries?” 

“Oh no, not at all.” Law slides his hand over Doflamingo’s thigh, looking under his eyelashes to the blonde, “in fact I think I have him all figured out.” 

A number of laughs echo around the studio, one from Doflamingo, the others from the cameraman and Crocodile. 

“Do you have anything to say to that Doflamingo?” 

Doflamingo hums in delight, “I believe every word he says.” 

There’s a lull in the atmosphere, and Law ignores it, ignores the fact that the transitioning music hasn’t started playing or that the cameraman clearly has said nothing about the next scene getting started. Doflamingo has casually been spitting out praises, and Law has been more than affected by it ever since their first meeting- he’s now reached his limit. 

Doflamingo doesn’t even push Law away when he straddles him, gripping his hair. Doflamingo smiles into the kiss, allowing Law to lick deep into his mouth, both hands splayed out on his back, fingers tracing the bottom of the robe. 

“Jesus fuck,” Crocodile scoffs, “hurry up and move the damn cameras.” 

Law chuckles against Doflamingo, grinding down on his covered member, breaking the kiss to moan quietly. Doflamingo licks across Law’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth while his hands explore his ass. Law laps at Doflamingo’s tongue and the man under him groans, thick cock twitching against Law’s. 

At this angle, Law can see the production team behind them reflected in Doflamingo’s glasses, how his eyes flutter because of fingers sweeping up the crack of his ass. Law shudders visibly, gasping into Doflamingo’s mouth. 

“So sensitive,” Doflamingo murmurs, practically ripping the robe off, dipping a finger passed his rim. 

It’s loose enough for Doflamingo to slip in up to a knuckle, and Law has never felt anything more pleasurable. Doflamingo’s finger is thick, so long. Law drops his head onto the blonde’s shoulder, whining when he’s left empty. 

“And so wet,” Doflamingo teases, driving three fingers into Law’s heat before he can even take his next breath, “did you do this all for me baby?” 

Law doesn’t see how he’s supposed to respond. Doflamingo isn’t fucking Law shallowly, he’s thrusting those digits deep in his hole, and the sound of lube squelching is almost as loud as Law’s moaning. Doflamingo curls his fingers and Law goes slack, spasms racking up his spine. 

Drool is leaking out of his mouth and onto Doflamingo’s shoulder, and Law has not a hint of shame for that. It’s been so long since he’s had big fingers plunging in and out of him, rubbing on his prostate meticulously. Nails scrape along Law’s scalp, back arching when he’s tugged up and off Doflamingo’s shoulder, coming face to face with a wicked smile. 

“This is all it takes?” Doflamingo taunts and Law clenches around him, licking at spit on his lips, “how easy you are.” 

Law whimpers, dragging a hand behind him to grab at Doflamingo’s. The blonde’s mouth twitches into a frown. 

“Move your hand.” 

Oh, that fucking _voice_. The clear demand in it, Law grins when his head is wrenched back in warning, and he can’t help but splay his hand over Doflamingo’s, pressing on it. 

“ _Deeper_.” Law pleads, eyes rolling when Doflamingo complies, driving in harder, twisting the digits. 

Law is leaking an obscene amount of precum, bucking his hips on Doflamingo’s hard cock, thrusting back onto the digits. He knows he looks brazen, taking his pleasure greedily, humping Doflamingo like he’s not stuffed full of his fingers, but it just feels so damn _good_. 

At a particular punch to Law’s prostate, Doflamingo releases his hair and Law’s head slumps forward, vision going blurry at him doing it again. And again. Fuck, and _again_. Heat coils up deep in Law’s stomach, nails digging half moons onto Doflamingo’s hand, his shoulder. 

“Right there,” Law urges, staring at how flushed his cheeks are, hair sticking to his forehead, “fuck me _right there_.” 

“What a pretty sight,” Doflamingo murmurs, and much to Law’s chagrin, he retracts his fingers, shifting on the chair. 

Law’s orgasm is on the tip of his tongue, right fucking _there_ , and Doflamingo just stops. The blonde easily shoves on Law’s chest, pushing him onto the flat part of the chaise, legs spread on either side of Doflamingo’s muscular thighs. 

Doflamingo teases the head of Law’s cock, and the smaller man's head knocks off to the side, rutting into the touch. Doflamingo’s eyes light up, loving how shameless Law is. That’s what enticed him the first time he saw the man, his insatiability, how he’s never cared for how filthy he gets on camera, just as long as he’s getting fucked. 

Law’s back flies off the chair, jaw slackening with the most melodic sound Doflamingo’s heard to date when he grips his cock, jacking him off with slow strokes, squeezing the mushroom tip. Precum spills out the head, and Doflamingo uses his free hand to spread one of Law’s legs wider, licking his lips at the mess between the crack of his ass. 

“Come on,” Law urges, hands grappling at Doflamingo’s wrist. 

“Oh no,” Doflamingo easily swats them away, “I want to savor this.” 

Law looks at him as if that’s the worst possible thing he’s ever heard, whimpering under his breath. Doflamingo strokes him harder, marveling the amount of precum glistening on his tip, coating the entire length of him. 

“You get so fucking _wet_.” Doflamingo groans, pushing his thumb in the slit of Law’s cock. 

Law sobs pathetically, hips bucking, hole fluttering. Oh he’s so beautifully open, staring at the ceiling while he tries to chase his release in the palm of Doflamingo’s hand, nails curling into his wrist. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Law whispers, licking his lips, “I’m about-” 

Doflamingo releases Law’s cock, watching it fall heavily to his taunt stomach. Law’s eyes grow impossibly wide, fingers shaking as he tries to reach forward. 

“My, my, how desperate you look,” Doflamingo rasps, moving just out of reach, “were you about to orgasm?” 

Law’s jaw cinches as he raises up, no doubt about to spit out something bratty like he always does. Most of the men Doflamingo has seen Law with succumb in an instant to that groveling, but ah, how much he’s craved to deny this man. Doflamingo grips Law’s cheeks, squishing them together while he smiles, golden eyes blown over and glazed, staring up at him the same way he did in the dressing room. 

“And without asking for permission,” Doflamingo tuts, removing his hand to slap Law’s cheek lightly. 

He looks as if it wasn’t hard enough, and if Doflamingo wasn’t feeling so possessive over savoring that mindless look, he’d slap him around some more, but they have all the time in the world. Doflamingo plans on ravishing Law thoroughly _off_ camera. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Law doesn’t waist a second of his time, knees wobbling and everything as he tries to stand, slumping to the ground while he looks up. Those pretty inked up fingers of his are already reaching for Doflamingo’s boxers and he allows him this, lets himself raise while Law licks his lips, dragging the garment off and tossing it without care. 

Doflamingo notices the way Law relaxes once the camera gets closer, and he smiles a little to himself, running a hand through black strands. Law’s tongue lolls out, eyes closing, a familiar routine Doflamingo has often admired when Law places both hands on the ground. Law does it as if it’s a ritual, a sinful little practice he always does before doing something he’s more than exceptional at. 

Except this time Doflamingo stops him with three fingers in his mouth, sliding the digits that were just stuffed up Law’s ass onto his tongue. The look Law gives Doflamingo is lethal, black eyelashes sweeping on the tops of his cheeks, mouth hanging open without a hint of resistance. It’s too good to pass up really, Crocodile said in simple terms Law was borderline deprived because of that snarky tone of his, so Doflamingo plans on spoiling him thoroughly. 

Law doesn’t react when Doflamingo tugs his head back, pressing down on his tongue, his eyes take him in as he leans forward with puckered lips and Law suddenly moans very loudly, catching onto what Doflamingo plans on doing. Law’s hands fly up to Doflamingo’s thighs when he spits into his mouth, curving his fingers to add to the saliva pooling on Law’s tongue. 

“What a dirty little thing.” Doflamingo grunts, yet he can’t help but spit in his mouth again, loving how Law’s eyes nearly roll, slobber on his chin when he pulls his fingers out. 

With Law’s mouth now free, Doflamingo drags his head forward, leaning back on his free hand with a groan. Law spreads Doflamingo’s legs wider, scooting close but keeping his throat loose so he can fuck into it. 

That lack of gag reflex is what Doflamingo has been wanting. It’s not everyday someone is easily able to take his size without gagging, and Law does so effortlessly, keeps those gorgeous eyes on Doflamingo while he bobs him on his length. Spit drips on his cock, sliding down his balls, Law licking around the base of his member every time his nose is buried in soft blonde hair. 

Law looks like he’s fucking _loving_ it, hands slipping back to the floor when Doflamingo’s nails scrape his scalp, thrusting into his wet heat. Law tightens up his throat and the groan that’s ripped out of Doflamingo doesn’t even sound like himself. Law does it again and again, heat coiling in Doflamingo’s stomach at an alarming pace. 

Fuck, it’s addicting, the unfamiliar feeling of having his entire cock sheathed in someone’s throat- and not just someone but _Law_. Doflamingo splays his palm out on the back of Law’s head, cock twitching at how small he looks in his hand, mouth stretched wide around his girth. 

“What a fucking dream you are.” Doflamingo praises, growing harder at the tears clouding up in Law’s eyes, face turning red at the lack of oxygen. 

Law doesn’t even try to tap out, body going slack, eyes hazy while tears spill down his cheek. 

“You’re such a _slut_.” Doflamingo wrenches Law’s head back, spit bubbled around his lips, ribbons slapping down his chin and throat. 

Doflamingo wants to lick it all clean, but he can’t pass the sight of Law looking fucked dumb already. 

“Do you like getting your throat fucked baby?” Doflamingo shoves Law on his dick again, coughing up a moan and spit when he’s yanked off, “I bet you do.” 

Doflamingo does it once more, leaning close to Law’s ear while his lips are split wide around his girth. 

“I bet you could fucking orgasm just like this.” Doflamingo whispers darkly, only enough for them to hear, Law spasms violently. 

Law slurps up spit when he’s pulled off, barely even intaking air before he speaks. 

“ _Please_.” Law begs, chest heaving. 

Doflamingo’s gaze strays down, and it wouldn’t take long at all, Law could come if Doflamingo gagged him enough, but there’s no fun in that. As much as Doflamingo would enjoy seeing Law struggle because of his lack of breathing, there will be other times for that. 

“Bend over.” 

Doflamingo can see the cameraman out of his peripheral, and he’s shocked to find he damn near forgot about them, mind being solely focused on Law. Crocodile is looking terribly unamused off set, most likely because they’re doing what they want to do. Once the old man sees the view laid out in front of him, he’ll be quick to banish those thoughts. 

Law gracefully turns, arms stretched, spine arched in a beautiful angle leaving his back tattoo on display. Law’s rim is pulsating, just waiting to be filled up and Doflamingo rummages through the number of things he can do to the man like this. Doflamingo kicks Law’s legs apart, and his whine bounces off the marble floor, flittering around the vast studio. 

“What a pretty little position,” Doflamingo muses, settling behind Law. 

He looks so small like this, lithe form writhing, waiting to be fucked by a man that’s almost twice his size. Doflamingo’s heavily affected by that when he spreads Law’s ass cheeks apart, thick cock sliding up and down the plane of it. Law chokes on a moan, turning to glance up at Doflamingo with a pitiful expression. 

“ _Mingo_ ,” so, _so_ wrecked, “please, pl _ease_.” 

Goddamn, how can Doflamingo deny that. Law’s voice is nothing but a slur, each word mixing together like he wouldn’t be able to live without getting fucked. Doflamingo grits his teeth, planting one of his feet on the ground while he splays him open. 

Doflamingo’s usual impressive self-control flies out these windows when Law lets out a tiny _fill me up_ , stuffing him full with one quick thrust. Law’s forehead knocks to the floor, lips dripping out all of these guttural moans that Doflamingo is fucking out of him. The pace he has set up reaches long and deep inside of Law, and it’s clear by the way he keeps sucking him in that he’s in heaven. 

“Oh baby, _fuck_ ,” Law sobs, spreading his legs wider and Doflamingo’s nails dig into his skin on instinct, grunting under his breath. 

Doflamingo knows he won’t last long, especially not when Law arches for more, fingers scrambling on marble, sultry voice releasing all these raunchy sounds that makes Doflamingo slam in deeper. Law’s like a siren, beckoning him with lust on his tongue, every inch of his body submitting to desire. It’s too tempting for someone like Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo changes his position, feeling as if he’s not deep enough, both knees spreading Law’s wide while he leans over him. Law keens high in his throat, body trembling when he pumps in faster, slick sounds filling up the space. Doflamingo expertly angles his hips and Law’s jaw slackens, spit pooling on the floor underneath him. 

“So pretty.” A terrible understatement, Law could overthrow the deities right now, “you like that?” 

“Uh huh,” Law whines, tone pitched high, eyes stuck in the back of his head. 

Doflamingo drops to his elbows, irritation growing when his glasses slip down the slope of his nose. His pace doesn’t slow any when he tosses them aside, every part of him attuned to Law’s cry, full on sobbing. 

“You look so dumb baby,” Doflamingo licks across the shell of Law’s ear, rocking the smaller man up with each thrust, “you fucking _love_ it right?” 

Law starts convulsing under him, walls clamping down on Doflamingo’s length and he grits his teeth, hips stuttering. 

“Love that,” Law murmurs, tightening for more and Doflamingo’s head swims, knows his movements look sloppy compared to how meticulously he always fucks. 

If this is what Law’s partners had to go through, he can see why they never lasted long. Law makes it as if he hates not being filled to the brim, and Doflamingo blinks a little in a daze, locking eyes with Law’s lidded ones. 

“Feels good, huh?” Law teases breathlessly, grinning with wicked intent. 

The expression almost makes Doflamingo slam balls deep, instead he can’t help but laugh. This little minx knows exactly how to play people. Doflamingo grinds slowly, pulling out until his tip is resting around the loose ring of muscle, slamming deep. 

“I bet your viewers are gonna love seeing you fucked stupid.” Doflamingo mutters close to Law’s ear, and the man shudders, “you should see how all these people are staring at you.” 

Law swallows down a pathetic whine, eyes searching but Doflamingo drops more of his weight, covering Law completely. 

“No you fucking don’t,” Doflamingo huffs quietly. 

“Please,” Law mewls, “please Mingo, I- I need it.” 

Doflamingo grins sadistically, and he already knows how much Law needs it. Knows that whenever the man is close to his orgasm he starts looking for a camera- people behind it- needs those expressions of what he does to them. 

Doflamingo’s never been so giving, he muses to himself when he sits back on his knees, hand splayed under Law’s chest to drag him up. The smaller man immediately looks in front of him when the camera appears, hands sliding behind Doflamingo’s head, gorgeously putting his chest on display. 

Law fucks himself back the same time Doflamingo bucks his hips, both of them chasing their release greedily. Doflamingo groans into the crook of Law’s shoulder, sucking a bruising mark if only to leave evidence that he was here. 

“Go on and come whenever you want.” Doflamingo orders, dropping his voice an octave, and that was all Law needed. 

As soon as the words leave his mouth Law’s pace grows frantic, using Doflamingo to get himself off, and all it takes is a thrust and another one. Law bounces up and down, moaning enthusiastically when he orgasms. Thick ropes of semen shoot out of him, and Doflamingo groans in surprise when Law drops, hole engulfing his cock while his eyes roll back in delight. 

Doflamingo’s fingers unintentionally scratch Law’s chest, snapping his eyes closed when the force of his own orgasm pulses out of him. Law’s sigh is one of utter satisfaction, tight walls milking Doflamingo for all he’s worth, fingers gripping blonde tendrils tightly. 

“Oh _Mingo_ ,” Law spreads his legs, trying to sink down as if his ass isn’t already pressed flush against Doflamingo’s pelvis. 

“Fuck,” Doflamingo grunts, hands scrambling to hold onto Law’s waist, rutting his hips for more even though he’s shivering with aftershocks, “goddamnit Law.” 

Law’s arms fall pliant, both of them breathing heavily. Doflamingo drags a hand under his chin, feeling incredibly weak when he turns Law’s head towards him. Law’s moan is weak when their lips slot together, but he returns the kiss eagerly, letting Doflamingo control it. 

Both of their mouths slip with ease because of the spit lining Law’s lips, and he licks at it like he wanted to do before, long tongue lapping up the drool, swallowing it without a second thought. When they pull back Law’s staring at him with a heated expression, spit connecting them together, and before Doflamingo can even think about attempting another round, Crocodile cuts in. 

“Well I hope you two are satisfied,” Crocodile grunts, “you succeeded in not only going completely out of scene, but you also managed to film the filthiest video Alabasta has seen to date.”

● 

Law sighs on the lounge chair, legs spread wide, hands behind him, not a hint of shame at his naked form. There’s a bone satiating numbness covering over him, and Law feels satisfied in ways he never would have imagined.

After the scene Law shooed away anyone who tried to clean him up, only wanting Doflamingo next to him- close to him. He’s plugged up now, stuffed full of Doflamingo’s huge load, and Law can practically taste his cum in his throat. Can’t wait for Doflamingo to fulfill the filthy words he whispered in Law’s ear while plugging him. 

Doflamingo is sitting close, thigh pressed against Law’s. It would take nothing but a shift and Law would be straddling him once again. That big hand of his is ever present on Law’s thigh, caressing his skin in a lulling rhythm. 

“So,” the cameraman laughs quite amusingly, “I guess I don’t have to ask how the scene was, but for entertainment purposes, we’d love to hear.” 

“Hmm,” Law hums, glancing next to Doflamingo. 

Law’s never seen his eyes before, a bright cerulean that almost reminds him of Killer’s. Law’s beyond honored that the man found him formidable enough to have to snatch his signature glasses off mid-fuck. The viewers are sure to love that. 

“I wouldn’t mind a repeat.” Law drawls, “sooner rather than later.” 

Doflamingo returns his grin, hand gliding up Law’s thigh intimately- a promise in his touch. 

“I’ll make all the time in the world for you doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My kink is Doflamingo, obviously, showering Law in his devotion despite the fact that they're not lovers in this fic. Ugh, I just love the thought of Doffy intently watching Law get fucked on screen and taking down notes on what exactly makes him tick. Also, I muse that Doflamingo's meeting with Crocodile was about Law >.< Ah, I rly wish I could go more into this but I have work to do ): but you can talk to me on cc or my twit/tumblr! I know I've slowed down on posting a lot, and I'm sorry about that. I truly enjoy writing for you all, life has just been using me as a dildo lately
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
